With the rapid development of network technologies, network bandwidth increasingly grows, and various big data stream services (such as a big data download service, and a live video service) are widely applied, especially the live video service. A live video refers to a video that is synchronously transmitted and played to multiple terminals in a network in a specific period of time, such as a network television, or network live broadcast.
In a process of playing a live video by using a terminal, a user can input and release, in an information window of a live video interface, information in the form of a text and to be released by the user, such as comment information, or mood information, and also can browse information released by others.
During an implementation of the present disclosure, inventors of the present disclosure find that the prior art at least has the following problem:
During viewing of a live video, if a user wants to read information released in an information window, the user needs to move a line of sight to the information window for a period of time; in this way, the user may miss information in the live video in this period of time, which affects acquisition of information in the live video.